Ryan
Ryan is a CPU Mii on Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports In Tennis, he is good at level 550-560, and doubles with Luca or James. He is very good at Baseball, and has a team consisting of himself, Steph, Tatsuaki, Andy, Tyrone, Yoko, Ai, Alex and Daisuke. His skill level is 830. Ryan plays on the Baseball teams of Hayley, Julie, Kathrin, Keiko, Michael, Jackie, Eva and Víctor. He is the first opponent in Boxing, at level 85+, making him the worst player in Boxing. Wii Sports Resort In Speed Slice and Swordplay Duel, he is the first CPU you face. In Speed Slice, Matt is the referee, but when you verse Matt himself, Ryan takes his spot. In Basketball, his level is 536+ and he is a bit good. His team players in Basketball are Hiroshi and Sandra. In Table Tennis his level is 431+ and he is medium. He is OK at Cycling, coming 60th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Ryan is an Advanced Mii. Trivia * Ryan, Chris, Fumiko, Luca and Naomi aren't PROs in any sport. * Ryan is always below level 875. * In both sports that Matt is the Champion (Boxing, Swordplay Duel and Swordplay Speed Slice), Ryan is the worst player. ** Ironically, it's Ryan who takes Matt place as referee in Speed Slice when you face the latter. *In Wii Music, there's a Mii called John that is extremely similar to Ryan. *'Ryan '''and Cole have an interesting thing in common: in Swordplay, '''Ryan '''is the worst player, while Cole is the 29th worst, while in Table Tennis, it's the reverse. Cole is the worst opponent, and '''Ryan '''is the 29th worst. **And more: both of them like cyan, are Advanced Miis in Wii Party, and have 4 letters in their names. **His Japanese name is 'Raian. **Also, to add more to the reverse, Ryan is the 26th worst in Tennis, but is the 35th best in Tennis, but is switched around in Baseball. He is the 35th worst, but he is the 26th best. **You earn his badge by '''adding 50 articles to categories, but on the My Miis wiki, you earn his badge by making 5 edits on Wii Mii articles. *Ryan has become quite a well-known CPU Mii, alongside Matt, with many people who have played Wii Sports but don't know anything about the other CPU Miis at least knowing who Ryan is. This is mostly because of how often he is encountered due to being the worst at Boxing and Swordplay. *Ryan was also on the game cover of Wii Sports Resort in the swordplay outfit. *He and Pit are the only miis to be the worst mii at 2 sports. *Ryan appears in 13 Swordplay Showdown Stages. Gallery RyanDACotQR.JPG|QR Code for Ryan, as seen in the portrait 35- Ryan's Team.jpg|Ryan's Baseball team TableTennis2.jpg|Ryan playing Table Tennis Ryan Elisa Bobsled.jpeg|Ryan and Elisa in a Wii Party artwork Ryan harmonica art.jpeg|Ryan in a Wii Music artwork JohnWiiMusic.jpg|John, a Mii from Wii Music extremely similar to Ryan RyanSwordplay.png|Ryan as a rival in Swordplay Showdown 2018-01-13 (37).png 2018-01-14 (6).png|Ryan as substitute referee in Swordplay Speed Slice 2018-02-09.png|Ryan in Boxing 20180210_075006.jpg|Ryan and his teammates Hiroshi and Sandra in Basketball 2018-03-02 (3).png|Ryan playing Swordplay at High Noon 2018-03-02 (13).png|Ryan playing Swordplay at Dusk 2018-03-02 (11).png|Ryan about to play a Table Tennis match 2018-03-28 (31).png 2018-03-28 (30).png 2018-04-04 (7).png|Ryan doubling up with James in Wii Sports Tennis Badge-category-4.png|Ryan's badge Screen_Shot_2015-01-10_at_10.14.50_PM.png|Ryan wearing red armor in Swordplay Showdown IMG_0530.JPG|Ryan playing Basketball at High Noon 15346941273261356520578.jpg 15346953676911377145077.jpg 153469595834373238214.jpg 2018-08-28 (32).png|Ryan in Cycling IMG_20180930_161256.jpg Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Dicey Descent in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Flag Fracas with Tatsuaki as the referee in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Miyu, Julie, Ryan, Kentaro, Fumiko, Gabriele, Misaki, and Miguel featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ryan, Takashi, Silke, Nick, Tommy, Daisuke, Marco, and Julie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Victor, Ryan, Sandra, Ai, Andy, Yoko, Eddy, and Patrick featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 3- Advanced.jpg Ryan participating in Timber Topple in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Ryan, Fritz, and Naomi participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Fritz, Ryan, and Naomi participating In Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Ryan, Silke, Patrick, Luca, Maria, Alisha, Eva, Barbara, Takumi, Saburo, Tyrone, Keiko, Abby, Shohei, Andy, Greg, Jackie, Naomi, and Marco featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 2018-11-05 (17).png Shinta, Ren, and Ryan participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png Saburo, Rin, and Ryan participating in Flap Hurdles in Wii Party.png Kathrin, Emily, Mike, Ryan, and Daisuke featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Shohei, Victor, Haru, Yoshi, Ryan, Ren, Takumi, Kentaro, Sakura, Gwen, Sandra, Misaki, Silke, and Cole featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Mia, Alex, Ryan, and Jessie featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Barbara, Abby, Matt, Fumiko, Ryan, Maria, Eddy, and Emma featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Hiroshi, Miyu, Eduardo, Rachel, Jessie, Siobhan, Martin, and Ryan featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Ryan, Shohei, Shouta, Tomoko, Hiromi, Anna, Hiromasa, and Susana featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Ryan as a Zombie in Zombie Tag in Wii Party.png Category:Male Miis Category:Advanced CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Trivia Category:Mii's Who Love Cyan Category:Anti-Pros Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Bronze badge Miis on the My Miis wiki Category:Mii Category:Beginners Category:Wii Party Artworks Category:Wii Sports Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Mii Category:Cyan Males Category:Brown Eyed Miis Category:CPU Mii Category:CPU Category:Wii Party Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Adults Category:4 Letters